


Bajo la lluvia

by El_chico_del_apartamento_512



Series: ¿No es bromántico? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Latte Week, Latte Week 2019, M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Protective Matt Holt, Secret Relationship, Team Voltron mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_chico_del_apartamento_512/pseuds/El_chico_del_apartamento_512
Summary: Una pequeña conversación a veces puede ser lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor y Matt siempre está dispuesto a escuchar lo que Lance tiene que decir.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Lance, Matt Holt/Lance
Series: ¿No es bromántico? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bajo la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Historia establecida en algún punto donde Keith esta con la espada de marmora, Matt está con el equipo voltron y Shiro no es Shiro realmente. 
> 
> Tema de la semana del Latte del 2019 ¡Lluvia!

Los paladines de Voltron y el rebelde Matthew Holt habían asistido a una reunión diplomática en un planeta llamado "Zatharis", los habitantes de aquel lugar eran enormes comparados con ellos en más de un sentido, altos y musculosos con gran conocimiento sobre otras culturas aparte de la suya.

El lugar estaba rodeado por una inmensa flora y un clima muy similar al de la tierra en su días lluviosos, Lance y Matt tenían un par de minutos caminando por lo que podrían considerar un bosque, en un punto la lluvia había empezado a caer y ambos solo se detuvieron y observaron su entorno, el rebelde vio como el paladín retiro su casco sabía que él amaba la lluvia y estaría feliz por sentirla, Matt no se preocupó por mojarse, más tarde se cambiaría de ropa en el castillo justo como Lance.

Shiro los había mandado a "patrullar la zona" aunque Lance lo sintió como un "me deshago de ti para que no arruines esto pero te dejaré a Matt para que no causes problemas mientras estás solo", Lance sentía que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo lo veía capaz, pero eso no era así con el italiano que tenía al lado.

— ¿Sabes? A veces siento que eres el único que ve más allá de mi faceta de payaso —comento rompiendo el silencio.

—Shiro también te toma enserio, todos lo hacen Lance, es solo que... — "No te entienden" quiso agregar pero el paladín lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

— ¿Y por eso nos mandaron lejos? —Lance negó con su cabeza, aún sin mirar a Matt—. No es igual, tú me escuchas hasta al final incluso si mis planes o ideas están mal, luego me dices porque no funcionarían y me invitas a buscar otra alternativa, ninguno de ellos hacen eso por mí aunque no los odio por eso, solo me frustra —expresó el moreno con algo de tristeza.

El moreno volteo a mirar a Holt cuando sintió que algo apretaba su mano, Matt lo estaba sosteniendo y en aquel momento Lance dejo caer su casco al suelo.

—Yo entiendo que a veces puede ser difícil que las personas no te comprendan pero al menos me tienes a mí, estoy para ti, yo siempre estaré apoyándote. —Él le sonrió y Lance junto su frente con la de Matt sin romper el contacto visual.

—Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor. —Lance aparto un par de cabellos del rostro de Matt y los acomodo detrás de su oreja para después colocar su mano en una de las mejillas de Matt y acariciarla lentamente con su pulgar.

—Ese es mi trabajo Lancey —comento Holt con una voz suave acorde al momento que estaban teniendo.

Mcclain se inclinó lento hasta que su nariz comenzó a rosar la de Matt y sus labios no tardaron en juntarse, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero eso no les impidió romper su beso, ni si quiera el ruido de un objeto al caerse.

—¡Oh dios mío! —pronunció Pidge dejando caer su paraguas y el plato con comida al suelo por la imagen frente a ella.


End file.
